


dictate and relay

by xshe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, birth control discussion, excessive use of ellipses, mention of infertlity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshe/pseuds/xshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of us is going to have to figure out how to properly talk, you know."<br/>-<br/>A very uncertain talk about orgasms and where to have them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dictate and relay

All things considered, the whole thing was going fairly well up until Evelyn had to ruin it by stopping him with her hand on his bare chest and letting him know, in no uncertain terms, that they needed to talk.

Cullen immediately sat up in the bed, his eyes concerned and dark. "Alright."

"I... don't know how to say this, really." She felt her face redden, and resisted fidgeting. This was a very serious conversation, and she would treat it with the proper respect.

"Is something wrong?" His face was puzzled, brow furrowed.

 _Just get it out, Evelyn. You can do this._  "I... took. I take. I cannot... get pregnant."

Cullen's eyebrows raised, and after a few moments of tense silence, he gently, gently, reached to touch her thigh as if he'd spook her. "I.. that's..." He swallowed, "That's alright. Of course it's alright. We don't have to have..."

 _Fuck_. She covered her mouth in horror. "No! No! Not... not not-ever. I mean, well, maybe not ever, I've obviously not had a child so there's always the possibility that... This came out all wrong." She sighed. "Nothing so heavy as that. I just... currently cannot get pregnant."

She barely got the sentence out before Cullen's entire body sagged and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker...I thought you were going to cry." he mumbled, rubbing his face before leaning back toward her. "Okay. And?"

"And what?"

"I... appreciate you letting me know?" He looked quizzical.

 _Andraste's blood. Damn Fereldans._  Her face burned like fire. "One of us is going to have to figure out how to properly talk, you know."

"Well, maybe I could help if I actually knew what was going on." he said peevishly.

"I'm sorry. I... alright." She steeled herself for what she was about to do. She was the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, Lady of the noble house of Trevelyan, _Bold in Deed, Bold in Deed..._ "You don't have to... you can stay... in..." she gave up, titles be damned, and finally buried her face in her hands. "Me." She finished lamely.

Cullen frowned at her for another moment, and then all at once his whole face lit with understanding. "Oh!" His eyes widened a bit more. "Oh."

Yes! "Yes!" Evelyn slapped the bed in front of her. _Finally_. "You see!?"

Cullen blinked at her, a bit dazedly. "Oh. That is... much, much nicer than what I thought this was about."

She felt herself explode with nervous laughter. "Isn't it?! Very nice, good, all nice and good." she babbled, and reached forward and tugged him back to her, eager for this awful conversation to be over. "Anyway, as you were, Commander, " and she couldn't help smiling when he mockingly touched his first to his heart, and crawled back over to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a bit more quickly and often, so please forgive me the mistakes and the like.
> 
> also tea probably isn't good birth control, no matter what you put in it. just a heads up. disclaimer and the like.


End file.
